Siempre serás mi alteza
by Lady Van Gotham
Summary: Para las fans de AloisxClaude. ¿Es amor lo que siente Alois, o necesidad? Colección de Drabbles
1. Pandora

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes. Son propiedad de Yana Toboso. **

* * *

Siempre fuí un niño terco. Siempre lo fuí, siempre lo seré.

Recuerdo cuando aún estaba con Luca, siempre deseando lo peor para todos y a cambio de eso, obteniendo lo peor para mí ¿Irónico no? Cada noche sueño sobre todo lo que tuve que pasar para llegar a lo que soy hoy. Ese día cuando conocí al viejo pedófilo, el cabecilla de la casa Trancy.

El estaba en su bañera cuando los guardias me enviaron a su baño, vestido con aquellas ridículas ropas navideñas, las mismas que me daban ese aspecto de 'santa erótico'. El anciano no podía creer lo que veía, boquiabierto, ojos expresando sorpresa... Y era feo como la mierda.

Terminamos en su cuarto, cerró la puerta y escondió la llave, lo que me dio a entender que estaba atrapado y también horrorizado más alla de las palabras, sentía náuseas y mi estomago se retorcía en dolorosos nudos. El me violó con toda la fuerza que tuvo. Me sentí asaltado, miedo y odio corriendo por mis venas como un veneno amargo. Quería llorar, gritar... Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer sobre eso, ¿Lo había? Al día siguiente desperté al lado de el, tenía moretones por toda la espalda. El anciano estaba -a Dios gracias- muerto.

Y entonces llegó, ese sentimiento de oscuridad que me envolvía. Podía sentirlo en todo lugar, a mi espalda, sobre mí, a mis costados... Estaba rodeado de el y para ser franco, ya no estaba respirando, estaba ahogándome en él. Él vino a mi, el que yo más necesitaba, Claude.

-Oscuridad. Oscuridad. La oscuridad me rodea, pero solo eres tú... Yo deseo... ¡**Te deseo**!- Eso fue lo que le dije, y fue la cosa más honesta que he dicho en todos mis años de existencia.

Siempre me he preguntado de dónde vinieron estos demonios ¿Tu no?

* * *

**Pandora, Pandora, niña traviesa. Atraída por su curiosidad como manos de infante a galleta, abre la caja y deja que todos los males contenidos en ella se adentren en el mundo humano. La esperanza, aun atrapada le ruega a la niña que vuelva a abrir la caja, así que esta la abre de nuevo. Disfrazada de hermosos colores, había una maldición escondida allí. Una maldición con forma de hombre. **

**Vestía de una forma un tanto particular para la época, lentes, pantalones de pinza negros, corbata, saco y un sombrero de copa negro. Sonrió malvadamente a la niña y le agradeció con una gratitud honesta. Ese hombre sería el responsable por la mayoría de las tragedias humanas, conocidas bajo el nombre "comedia" por la mayoría de las personas. Siempre presente en todo momento y en todo lugar. Se adentraba en las mentes de las personas con suma agilidad, rompiendo todas las barreras de la psicología.**

**Una vez que estableces una amistad con él, es como si dentro de cuerpo creciera otro corazón, justo al lado del original. Pero este era diferente, uno tintado de negro, quemado y drenado de toda buena intención, uno que eventualmente, se va interponiendo ante el otro. Toda la sangre es absorvida por él, hasta que no quede nada de ella.**

**Aquel que alguna vez fue hombre, ya no lo era. Ahora no era más que un títere de este demonio.**

* * *

Y aún asi amaba a Claude. No era solo una atracción, no, yo realmente lo amaba. "Claude, mi corazón siempre estuvo enredado en una telaraña. Tu siempre serás mi alteza"

Los inicios fueron raros pero me acostumbré a él eventualmente, y de hecho, el a mí también. Algunas veces me molestaba tal como yo lo hacía con él, y otros días sostendría mi barbilla y me tendría mirándolo directamente a los ojos. No los verdes que le enseñaba a todos, sino los diamantes escarlata llenos de éxtasis. Creo que terminamos jugando infantilmente, sólo para descubrir que el juego se estaba volviendo verdad: Nos estábamos enanorando el uno del otro. Pronto sucedió, nos besamos con deseo, pasión y lujuria, una mezcla que se sentía en el aire y llenaba toda la habitación. Ese día le di todo de mí, y lo tomó sin dudarlo ni una vez.

Lloré y el limpió mis lágrimas, y aunque lo golpeara él me abrazaba. Es por eso que me entregué a él, siempre estaba ahí dándome lo que más necesitaba.

Tal vez me haya traicionado al final, pero si me dieran la oportunidad de vivir de nuevo, no cambiaría nada porque estaría feliz de tener a Claude a mi lado otra vez, una y otra vez.

**Hoheo Taralna, Rondero Tarel. Esas son las palabras que nos unen en la vida y la muerte.**

**Te amo, Claude.**

* * *

**¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gustó?**


	2. Paralelismo

**Kuroshitsuji y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Es increíble como podrían haber tantos paralelismos en los sentimientos de una sola persona. Allí estaba Alois, aquel rubio de ojos azules pensando en el balcón de la mansión. Pensaba en Ciel, su peliazul rival al que por alguna razón deseaba con tanto fervor. No estaba seguro de porque le atraía tanto ¿Sería su varonil voz? No, no era eso. Le atraía todo de el. Sus ojos azules, pálida piel, su cabello, y lo fuerte de su personalidad... Era un niño inteligente, más que cualquier adulto. Además de ello le sobraba valentía y aunque era un buen actor y manipulador, sabía darse a querer, fuera o no de forma inconsciente. Paralelos a esos sentimientos, estaba su querido Claude. Aquel demonio que era por excelencia un perfecto bailarín.

-¿Qué hace despierto tan temprano, joven amo?- Al escuchar aquella voz volteó con algo de alegría en su rostro.-Claude...-

-Venga joven amo, déjeme llevarlo hasta su habitación-

-No gracias, Claude- Aveces Alois se volvía todo un problema ¿A quién le habría sacado esa terquedad? Seguro de su madre. De cualquier modo llevaría al rubio a dormir de una forma u otra. Caminó hasta Alois, notando que aquellas orbes azules estaban llenas de lágrimas. Tomando delicadamente la barbilla de su amo, procedió a mirarlo directamente a sus ojos. -¿Que es lo que te oc...- pronto se encontró así mismo incapaz de seguir hablando, estaba bajo algún tipo de trance. Alois estaba sorprendido, pero sus ojos aún expresaban agonía. Sin saber porqué su benefactor se había callado y petrificado de esa forma, comenzó a llamarlo por su nombre.

-Cla...¿Claude?- el mayordomo apenas podía escucharle, su voz no era más que un susurro lejano, en aquel océano azul en el que yacía perdido y sin poder resistirlo más tomó a Alois y le plantó un intenso beso. Alois aunque se sorprendió al principio, se dejó llevar. Estaba dispuesto a dejar que Claude hiciera lo que quisiera con el. En un momento del beso ambos dos abrieron los ojos para ver los del otro. Los ojos de Claude estaban llenos de deseo, rojos como el color de la pasión.

Quería a Alois, sin importar cuanto lo negara, siempre supo que apenas tuviera la oportunidad de tomar a Alois lo haría a la primera y sin el beso culminó, le hizo una pregunta un tanto inusual.

-Tal vez no sea de mi incumbencia, pero ¿Porqué maltratas y humillas tanto a Hannah?

-Por esa misma razón. Siempre estás pendiente de ella, como si la quisieras

-Ah, son celos- dijo esbozando una sonrisa malvada. Tomó la barbilla del rubio y lo miró a los ojos -No te preocupes. No tienes que maltratarla, después de todo... Solo existes tu en mi vida- Alois sintió como su corazón dio un brinco de alegría dentro de su pecho y como sus ojos se llenaban de luz.

-Tengo otra pregunta. ¿Soy yo el único en tu vida?- Ante tal pregunta la sonrisa en sus labios se desvaneció.

-¿A que te refieres, Claude?

-Tu corazón. Hay un paralelismo en el. Una mitad es mía y la otra, de Ciel Phantomhive ¿Qué más debo hacer, para que me des la otra mitad?

-Yo...

-No hace falta que me lo digas, se cómo hacerlo- Y dicho esto cargó al jovencito en sus brazos y lo llevó a su habitación. Recostó a Alois y cerró la puerta con llave.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó a su mayordomo cuando lo vio cerrar las cortinas de las ventanas.-Tú. Tú eres el único en mi vida. Hoy me ganaré la otra mitad que me falta para ser el único en la tuya.

Alois sintió algo de miedo, pues aquello le producía una sensación de deja-vú. Comenzó a llorar en silencio y Claude limpió sus lágrimas, y sin embargo, el aún estaba asustado de que lo tocaran, entonces lo golpeó.Claude con mucha comprensión y paciencia recibió los golpes, para luego envolverlo en un abrazo.

-no me temas, yo no voy a hacerte daño- dijo con el niño en sus brazos -Sabes que nunca te voy a lastimar- siguió. Muy delicadamente besó aquellos labios, que aunque hayan estado lleno de maldiciones y vulgaridades aún eran perfectos. Lentamente Alois se dejó llevar y empezaron a desvestirse mutuamente. Al cabo de unas horas, el rubio había despertado, dándose cuenta de que él y su aún dormido acompañante estaban desnudos bajo las sábanas. Entonces lo había entendido, ciertamente Claude era el único en su vida.


	3. Claude

**Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Gracias a Rin Taisho Asakura y Raven Michaelis Phantomhive, que me mantienen con bastante inspiración para escribir.**

**Esta va para ustedes ;)**

* * *

¿Quién se esconde bajo esas mantas azules? ¿Aquellas que dan la impresión de un océano? Eres tu, Alois querido. Te escondes como un niño pequeño, asustado de los monstruos, pero en realidad, es ese niño interno tuyo quien se esconde de la vida. Te escondes de los golpes y la heridas, pero también del amor y las caricias. Si juegas a no perder, también juegas a no ganar.

Sal de tu escondite y mírame a los ojos, ¿Crees que te lastimaré, como todos lo han hecho siempre? No tengas miedo. Yo he venido a protegerte de todo aquel que quiera dañarte, dañar tu corazón, que está empobrecido y lleno de cortadas. Vendaré cada una de las heridas que tengas, incluso aquellas a las que no me dejes llegar, porque mi propósito, mi único propósito, es hacerte feliz.

Tus grandes ojos azules me miran directamente. Tienen esa vista adorable, que la mayoría de las veces tienen todos los niños. Pero, también tiene algo que los ojos de los niños no tienen normalmente, no tenían inocencia, en lugar de ello mostraban miedo y frustración. Eres tu mi línea de vida. Como un manto de seguridad. Yo soy tu guardián, te protejo de todo aquello que pueda hacerte daño.

Aunque a veces te falle.

Me sonríes, una vacía y desanimada sonrisa. Eres como un ratón atrapado en una casa llena de gatos. No importa que hagas o a donde vayas, siempre hay un gato delante de tí.

No corras, no tienes que. Yo te sacaré de esa casa, porque ya no estás solo. ¿Qué dices? No Alois, no voy a consumir tu alma. No me pidas algo que no puedo hacer.

Cambiaste mi vida, o mejor dicho, una de las tantas que he tenido. No puedo devorarte porque si lo hiciera sería como consumir una parte de mi mismo. Corres a mí y te envuelves en mis brazos, tu también me quieres.

Ven Alois, sal de ese océano y dame la mano, yo te guiaré al camino de piedras, lejos de esas fraudulentas olas que te matan lentamente.

Acompáñame, Alois querido.


	4. Sexo

**Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Sexo. Para algunos es como un chocolate, lo pruebas y quieres más. Para otros como yo, los demonios, aveces somos tan infelices que es una de las pocas formas de obtener felicidad mediante el placer.

El problema radica en cuando lo que buscas ya no es sólo lo físico del sexo. Es cuando buscas más, cuando lo quieres todo de una persona. Eso es lo que me sucede con Alois. Todo lo que yo quería de el era consumirme su alma, ni más, ni menos. Pero todo en el era cautivador. Su piel es suave, blanca como la nieve, su cabello rubio como el color del más brillante sol, y sus ojos azules como un océano. Su cuerpo es perfecto en todos los sentidos imaginables.

Sus labios rozando los mios, mis manos jugando con su cabello, sus manos acariciándome la piel, que era una sensación completamente nueva para mí. El estupor que sentía ante aquellas caricias, como si quemaran mi piel por la intensidad que tenían. A Alois le agrada mi espalda. Dice que es cálida y musculosa, y que lo hace sentir seguro.

Se añadía calor cuando mis manos paseaban por sus muslos y el jugaba con mi espalda. Aveces sus helados dedos sintiendo mis muscúlos abdominales. Me encantaban sus besos. Eran cálidos, apasionados, profundos... Y aveces traviesos, como él. Lo que más me agradaba era lo enigmático que era. Un día podría arrancarme los labios con los suyos propios, y al otro ser tan suave, como si tuviera miedo de herirme o de romperme.

Aveces él es todo sonrisas, y de un momento a otro todo es un mundo sanguinario y lleno de muerte. Es bastante... Explosivo diría yo. Recuerdo aquel día en que despertó a media noche gritando, y me pidió que me quedara con el porque temía estar solo. A pesar de ser un demonio, ser el mayordomo de este jovencito era bastante agotador por lo que en algún punto de la noche me recosté a su lado y amanecí al día siguiente abrazado a él, recostado en mi pecho y respirando tranquilamente. Yo era su capa de seguridad, y cuando me tenía cerca creo que podría sentirlo.

Las cosas cambiaron cuando su cama se había vuelto 'nuestra' cama, y como no, con todas las cosas que pasamos ahí. Lujuría y deseo en sus más finas expresiones, amor y pasión desbordándose por todos lados. Nuestros cuerpos siendo desvestidos por el otro, Alois en su estado de más debilidad. Ante mis ojos, los ojos de un demonio, lucía más puro que cualquier otra persona. Sin importar lo abusado de su cuerpo. Yo lo veía virgen y puro.

Aveces intentaba resistirme por miedo a herirlo o peor, que llegara a sentirse usado, llegar a sentir que todo lo que quería de él era solo sexo. Qué tema tan controversial. Sin importar cuánto he dicho he vuelto al mismo punto donde comencé.

-Claude

-¿Sí, amo?

-Ven por favor... No quiero dormir sólo esta noche

-Sí, su alteza

-Ah y ¿Claude?

-¿Sí?

-No uses camisa hoy

Pequeño pervertido, pero no es que me moleste de todos modos.

-Como usted quiera; señorito- mis labios se retorcían en una sonrisa pervertida.

Al cabo de unas horas, me hace una pregunta.

-Claude, si la idea original del contrato era que me consumieras, ¿Qué harás ahora que dices no ser capaz de deshacerte de mí?

Ciertamente no había pensando en eso, fue una pregunta que me tomó fuera de lugar.

-No lo había pensado, pero ahora que lo mencionas- dije tomando su barbilla -quedarme a tu lado hasta que pueda robar el último respiro que des

-Será algo difícil

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque siempre que estoy contigo, o que me das un beso... Siento que ese será mi último respiro


	5. Baila conmigo

**Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Dedicado a Rin Taisho y Raven. Gracias por su apoyo niñas ^^**

* * *

Donde comienza mi mirada termina la tuya.

Hoheo taralna Rondero tarel.

Acércate un poco más Claude, quiero que escuches los brincos que da mi corazón cuando tu estás presente. Quiero que oigas sus gritos de alegría.

Eres todo lo que me queda, y todo lo que me importa. Puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras, úsame, juega conmigo... Pero no me dejes solo en este mundo lleno de monstruos. No sueltes mi mano, no me dejes caminar solo porque necesito de tí.

Eres mi otra mitad, lo que me completa, la cura a mis heridas. Me miras y me sonríes malvadamente, soy patético ¿Verdad? Pero eso no importa. Entre tanta gente... Sólo importas tú, hasta el punto en que a mí mismo se me olvida que también existo. Tus labios dicen una cosa pero tus ojos dicen otra, me deseas y anhelas tanto como yo a tí. Sostenme en este baile de la vida y marca tu la coreografía.

No me abandones nunca, Claude.


	6. Traición

**Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Me has traicionado Claude.

Todo este tiempo decías amarme, decías que era especial… Que yo era la mitad de ti mismo que te faltaba y que nunca me harías daño, pero como siempre, no fueron más que promesas vacías y sin sentido. Dijiste que era lo único en tu vida y que tu único propósito era hacerme feliz.

¿Consideras esto hacerme feliz, vida mía? No sabes cómo te quise. No sabes lo mucho que te lloró mi corazón, no sabes lo mucho que te anheló y te soñó ¿Y para qué? Terminaste siendo igual que todos los borregos que siempre me rodearon. Viví engañado, esas caricias y lo suave de tus labios, todo era mentira. Esas sonrisas de placer, tus manos acariciándome la piel y llevándose mi alma fue toda una vil mentira. Dime, ¿obtuviste lo que querías? Espero que así sea porque te has llevado todo lo que yo tenía para dar.

Has decidido dejarme ¿No soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti? No, no lo soy. Preferiste a aquel por el que hace algún tiempo llegué a sentir algo. Ciel. Me convenciste de darte todo mi corazón y ojalá no lo hubiera hecho. Desearía haberle dado todo a Ciel en lugar de a ti, aunque él lo rechazara, hubiera estado más complacido porque… él si hubiera demostrado sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mí.

Pero el que mal obra en mal se ahoga. Allí estás tú, muriendo frente a mis ojos por algo que ha sido tu propia culpa. Me acerco a ti y veo el implorar de tu mirada, pero ya no más, vida mía.

**_Será mi sonrisa lo último que tus ojos vean. Sentirás esas sonrisas que me arrancaste con tus labios quemarte por dentro, las sentirás como una llamarada en tu corazón._**

* * *

Le he puesto algo de dolor y drama a la historia, para variar un poco las temáticas de los Drabbles.


	7. Enseñame a bailar

**Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

**Dedicado a Raven y Rin Taisho, disfrutenlo niñas ^^**

* * *

-Enseñame a bailar

-Si, su alteza

Retiras tus lentes y me enseñas tus ojos verdes, caminas hacia mi hasta que estamos el uno frente al otro, admirando nuestros cuerpos. Te acercas y pones mi mano en tu hombro, tomas mi otra mano y la juntas con la tuya, para luego tomarme por la espalda.

-Estas caliente, Claude

-Supongo que te gusta ¿No? Una fuente de calor siempre es necesaria para la noche

Me encanta cuando me sonríes tan pervertidamente. Me gusta hacerte perder tu autocontrol, hacerte arder del enojo, quebrar tu paciencia... Eso demuestra lo débil que eres ante mí. Pero algo te aseguro; no eres más débil que yo. Me dices alteza, no me digas así, yo no soy tu alteza... eres tú la mía.

-Estás tenso Alois, déjate llevar- dijo susurrando en mi oído. Aquello fue tan seductor que mis piernas flaquearon, haciéndome caer ante él, que con gusto me atrapó y guió el baile, gustoso de saber que tenía el control de la situación.

No estábamos en el salón ni mucho menos, estábamos en nuestro cuarto (No mío, nuestro) el seguía en su traje, mientras yo estaba en mis pijamas negros.

-¿Porqué usas pijamas de ese color?

-¿A qué te refieres? Solo son pijamas

-No me agrada ese color en tí. Eres tan...puro. El blanco te describiría mejor

-¿Puro yo? No me hagas reír, que de puro ya no tengo nada

-Si lo dices por el anciano Trancy, eso a mí no me importa. Ante mi, eres más puro que cualquiera con el que he tenido un contrato

-Eres un buen profesor. No me había percatado de que estabamos bailando mientras tenemos nuestra charla

-Me alegra oír eso- repentinamente sentí su mano jalar los hilos que amarraban mi camisa, causando que mi torso quedara desnudo. No me gustaba que me hicieran eso... Pero tratándose de Claude...

-Me gustas más así, tu piel blanca como la nieve, vulnerable, fría...

Parecía estar en algún tipo de trance al tiempo que decía esto. Me aproveché de la situación y lo despojé de su blazer, para luego ir desabrochando los botones de su camisa. Al parecer mis dedos estaban helados, puesto que vi la reacción de claude cuando jugaba con sus marcados abdominales.

-Estás frio

-Y tu caliente

Silencio momentáneo, miradas directas, respiraciones sincronizadas... Y un beso lleno de debilidad pero de deseo también. A este punto no se quién de los dos era más débil, si él por desearme o yo por necesitarlo. Creo que ambas cosas se nivelaban siempre que despertábamos sin ropa bajo las sábanas, que era casi todo el tiempo puesto que Claude ha estado enseñandome baile todas estas noches, que siempre terminan llenas de calor.

La situación se había vuelto un tanto cómica, puesto que estábamos bailando sin camisa. Podría sentir el calor de la mano de Claude en toda mi espalda. Estábamos callados a estas alturas, bailando y mirándonos directamente a los ojos, cosa que aveces me asustaba porque la mirada de él podría desvestir mi alma, de hecho, estoy seguro de que eso está haciendo en este instante.

-¿Qué miran tus ojos?

-A tí

-Más allá de ello

-El Alois interno, que siempre tendrá un poco de miedo ante mí- Bajando su cara susurró en mi oído -Dile que lo perdono- Me sonríe complacido porque aquello era cierto, no importa cuánto lo amara ni cuántas cosas hiciera con él, ese niño interno mío siempre tendrá miedo.

A eso me refería cuando dije que Claude desnuda mi alma, a veces delicadamente, y a veces como si le arrancara la ropa con una sola mano, como lo acaba de hacer ahora. Detuve el baile y le solté la mano, ya no tenía ganas de seguir.

-¿Porqué te detienes?

-Estoy cansado- me toma de la barbilla y dice -¿Cansado? ¿No querrás decir molesto, eh vida mía?

-De-Déjame Claude

-No quiero. Encendiste la llama de la vela, no podrás extinguirla tan fácilmente

Le solté un bofetón ante esas palabras, que devolvió con la forma de un beso. Vaya vaya, qué ironas, es él ahora quien me está haciendo perder mi control.

-Basta Claude, detente ya

Nada parecía funcionar, y ahora menos que yacía cargándome hasta la cama

-Aún eres mi mayordomo, detente

-No querido mío, no soy tu mayordomo, soy un demonio disfrazado de mayordomo. Soy tu eterno compañero de vida

Las verdades parecían brotar de sus labios como veneno. Todo era verdad él no era mi mayordomo, era mío y ya. Sería mío hasta el último día que viviera.

-Tú ganas- Sin saber porqué realmente, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, supongo que sería por la desesperación.

-Lloras ¿Porqué?

-No lo sé

-Ven aquí- dijo sentándose en la cama a mi lado y envolviéndome en sus brazos

-Oscuridad. Oscuridad... La oscuridad se arremolina a mi alrededor, pero sólo eres tú...

-Dilo ya, eres tú quien da las ordenes

-Yo...yo...¡Te deseo!

Con mucha delicadeza me plantó un beso en los labios, cosa que me tomó por sorpresa. El suele besarme con mucha pasión, con calor, me atrevería a decir que con desespero pero esta vez, podía sentirlo por primera vez: Tenía miedo, miedo de herirme o de romperme. Miedo de que me alejara de él o de que lo detuviera pero eso no pasaría. Me acerqué un poco más para intensificar el beso.

No sé realmente cómo, pero cuando abrí los ojos ya estábamos acostados, con Claude encima de mi mientras acariciaba mi cuello.

-Nunca habías sido tan sutil

-Nunca habías llorado ante unas simples palabras

-Las tuyas a veces parecen veneno- Dije subiendo mi mano y jugueteando con su cabello.

-Eso me gusta

-¿El qué? ¿Que juegue con tu cabello?

-Sí...- Por un momento creí que se quedaría dormido, estaba acostado en mi pecho con los ojos cerrados.

-Alois, dime una cosa

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué es lo que de verdad sientes por mí? ¿Soy solo un objeto para mantenerte compañía, o es que realmente me quieres?- solté su cabello y levanté su barbilla, haciendo que me viera a los ojos.

-De verdad te quiero. No, mejor dicho, te amo Claude


	8. Llenando espacios

**Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

****Sí, soy un miserable, lo se.

Se que mi mera existencia no tiene valor ni sentido alguno, que nada de lo que hago es suficiente, ni lo será nunca. A veces mi único propósito pareciera ser; molestarlos a todos y darles a alguien a quién odiar.

Soy yo a quien critican cuando no tienen nada que criticar, es de mí quien se mofan a mis espaldas porque como dije antes: soy yo el odiado.

Soy tan, pero tan miserable y masoquista que aun sabiendo estas verdades, hago cosas para llamar la atención. Pero esto tiene un punto a mi favor: no solo los hago enojar, sino que me cercioro de siempre tener un lugar en las mentes de todos, porque a fin de cuentas... Es mejor que hablen mal de tí a que no lo hagan en lo absoluto.

Mi existencia es vacía, estoy aquí por existir, y no para hacer un bien colectivo, aunque bueno... Tampoco es que me dieron una oportunidad, ustedes entienden.

Eso era lo que pensaba de mí mismo, hasta que Claude empezo a ganarse mi confianza y por ende, mi cariño.

Solía hacer estupideces para hacerlo enojar, era mi manera de mantener su vista en mí. Pero las cosas cambiaron cuando llenó todos los espacios sin llenar en mí, cuando yo era todo su centro y él el mio.

Tal vez si tenía una misión después de todo: revivir el inerte corazón de un demonio, que de estar seco y vacío, latiera con furia y calor.


	9. No todo es La Vie en Rose

**Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Mátame, lenta y dolorosamente si eso deseas.

Toma todo lo que quieras, todo lo que necesites. Pero promete una cosa: estarás a mi lado hasta que mi cuerpo no sea más que una figura fría e inerte. No dejarás mi lado hasta que yo caiga en tus brazos, con mi corazón detenido de bombear sangre.

No dejarás mi lado hasta que no haya llegado la última memoria a tu mente; nuestro último baile, nuestra última noche en cama, nuestro último beso... Te quedarás conmigo hasta que recuerdes la última vez que me arrancaste una sonrisa de los labios. Estás consumiéndome y no parece importarte, por eso hago esto... Como siempre para llamar tu atención y que tus ojos sean solo para mí.

Quiero que veas el resultado final de tu obra. Que tomes mi mano fría de mi cuerpo sin vida, y te arrepientas profundamente de lo que has hecho. ¿Es mucho pedir?

¿Me recordarás entonces? ¿Pensarás en todo lo que pudiste hacer conmigo y que no hiciste? Espero que así sea. Quiero que sientas el mismo dolor que cada parte de mi ser siente por tí. Cuando muera, arráncame el corazón si eso deseas.

Ya no me importa.

Solo quiero que sepas, mi amado Claude, que siempre estaré observando tus pasos.


End file.
